This proposal is to request financial support for a symposium to be held at the 224th Annual Meeting of the American Chemical Society that will be held during the period of August 18-22, 2002, in Boston. The symposium was invited by the Program Chair of the Chemical Toxicology Division of the American Chemical Society, and will be entitled AChemistry and Biology and Nutritional Supplements and Cancer Chemoprevention.@ This is clearly a topic of great contemporary interest, and the symposium will be well publicized by the American Chemical Society. Attendance is open to all registrants of the meeting, and an audience of approximately 200 is anticipated. The symposium will be approximately four hours in duration. The following individuals have agreed to participate. Peter Greenwald, National Cancer Institute, Bethesda, MD; Michael B. Sporn, Dartmouth Medical School, Hanover, NH; Gary Stoner, Ohio State University Medical Center, Columbus, OH; Paul Talalay, The John Hopkins University, Baltimore, MD. In addition, the symposium organizer, John M. Pezzuto, will present a lecture. Cancer Chemoprevention has not received much attention at previous meetings of the American Chemical Society, so this will be an excellent opportunity for leading experts to summarize current knowledge in the area, and to emphasize the importance of the discipline. In addition to presenting recent data, the symposium will help to provide a perspective on future directions in the area of cancer chemoprevention. The symposium should be of significant interest to the registrants of this important meeting. Attracting the attention of these participants should provide a valuable pedagogical experience and help to foster additional progress in the field of cancer chemoprevention.